How To Annoyed Courtney
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Courtney gets annoyed by the Warners. Random one-shot. A/N: For Courtney fans, don't read it.


**Here is a funny TD one-shot fic when the Warners meet Courtney and decided to annoy her.**

**If you are a Courtney fan, don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Total Drama and Animaniacs.**

* * *

Courtney was at her apartment, typing an essay on her laptop with Microsoft Word.

Since she moves to another city away from everyone else, she is now a single young woman. The only person that she wants to get away from is her step-brother, Noah.

In case you didn't know. Noah and Courtney didn't get along quite well. It's been years since Noah is living to another house with his wife, Dawn.

While she continues typing, there was a knocking sound of nowhere, getting her attention.

"Uh, just a minute." Courtney said, getting out of her seat before walking over to the door and opened it, revealing three strange puppy dog things.

"Hello Nurse!" they all shouted which made the CIT jumped in fear.

"AHHH! Who the heck are you freaks?" she asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" the tall and short one shouted.

"And the Warner Sister," the girl added with a grin.

Courtney felt speechless at this.

"I'm Yakko!" the tall one shouted.

"I'm Wakko!" the shorter one added.

"And I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francessca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third!" the girl finished, "But you can call me Dot!"

Courtney was still speechless until she spoke up, "Uhh, what did you guys want?"

"We're here to fix your electronic things that you have at home." Yakko explains.

"Yeah!" Wakko agreed, "One of your things are broken." He then pointed to Courtney's laptop.

The CIT gasped in shock.

"What? You don't understand! My laptop is fine! It's not broken!"

"I'm not touching on that one." Dot said quietly.

"Oh no it isn't." Yakko said, happily. "Allow me to demonstrate." He then glanced at his brother. "Wakko?"

"Yes, Yakko?"

"Show this lady here to solve this problem."

"Okay."

Courtney felt annoyed as Wakko grabs his 'gag bag' out of nowhere before pulling out random things to find something to smash with.

"You know what? This is getting ridiculous." she snapped, "You guys started to freak me out."

"Found it!" Wakko shouted while pulling out a wooden mallet.

"Perfect!" Yakko grinned as he and his sibs rushed inside the apartment, much to Courtney's shock.

"Wait, guys!" she protested, "You can't just barge in without-"

"Too late!" Yakko shouted as Wakko goes over to Courtney's laptop and slammed it to pieces with a mallet, causing it to shut down and completely destroyed.

"Oh, no, the laptop is broken!" Dot said in fake sadness, "Whatever shall we do?"

Courtney scowled as she picked up the Warners by their ears. "That is it! Get out of my apartment!"

Just as she was about to do, she was immediately kicked out the door like magic which made her confused.

"Huh? What the?"

She suddenly realized that she was kicked out of her own apartment. This means the Warners are still inside there.

When Courtney looks out the window, her confusion changes into a horrified scream at the sight she saw.

The Warners are trashing around the whole room including Wakko eating all the food and Dot breaking Courtney's cell-phone by accident.

And as for Yakko, he was watching some TV.

"My apartment!" Courtney screamed in terror while Dot yells at her inside.

"That's what you get for messing around with that punk boy and goth chick!" Dot shouted.

This made the CIT lose control as she began to do a tantrum by screaming like a baby.

Later, Courtney was being brought to the mental hospital with a straight jacket as she was being tossed in the truck by Chris and Chef.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Courtney yelled in panic, "I'm not crazy!"

"You're going to the mental hospital where you can keep your mouth shut!" Chris explains while Chef laughs.

When they shut the truck lid, the CIT shouted, "You guys can't do that! I am a CIT, not a crazy person! I will get out of this mental prison, did you hear me?"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot waved good bye to Courtney as the mental truck drive off with a screaming Courtney all the way.

"I bet she can have some mouthwash." Yakko smirked at the viewers while raising his eyebrows.

"Good night, everybody!" the Warners shouted as they did a random pose, ending the fic.


End file.
